


Partners

by sara_wolfe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's never leaving Steve alone, again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Show? No Danny, whatsoever? Well, I'll fix that...

"I can't leave you alone anywhere, can I?"

Steve's eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice, and he was treated to the disorienting view of Danny's upside-down face hovering over him. He pushed himself up from the couch, Danny's face rotating right side up as he moved. Danny moved as well to stand in front of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Danny, what are you doing here?" 

Steve was having a hard time clearing the confused fog from his brain, but that might have been the painkillers the EMTs had given him after patching up his arm. He hadn't been planning on taking any of the pills, but Cath had strong-armed him into using the painkillers. He hated the way the pills left him fuzzy, but he had to grudgingly admit that they helped. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in Jersey?" he asked, trying a second time to force his thoughts into some semblance of order. 

"I _was_ ," his partner replied, "up until Chin called me and told me that you'd gotten yourself shot while serving a warrant for parking tickets."

"It's a flesh wound," Steve protested, automatically. Then, "Wait, what about your dad's birthday? You didn't just leave, did you?"

"My parents are fine, thank you for asking," Danny told him. "They're currently enjoying one of Honolulu's best hotels, and tomorrow will begin an early, weeklong anniversary trip around the islands."

"Let me get this straight," Steve said, trying to wrap his brain around Danny's words. "You heard that I got shot – in the arm, mind you, not even that serious – and you came flying back here and dragged your parents along for the ride?"

"No," Danny corrected him, "my parents invited themselves because Mom's afraid that you're going to get yourself hurt again if left to your own devices. That was when I surprised them with the anniversary trip. Expect a visit from my parents, complete with Mom's lasagna, in a day or two."

"And I don't suppose that you pointed out that I'm a grown man, and I can take care of myself?" Steve asked. 

Danny snorted out a laugh, dropping onto the couch next to Steve. "As it so happens," he replied, "I agree with her. Seriously, Steve. You got shot over parking tickets?"

"The governor's the one who sent us," Steve protested, weakly. "Besides, if we'd never gone out there-"

"I know," Danny finished for him, quietly. "We're going to get him, Steve."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. He yawned as a wave of exhaustion swamped him, the painkillers kicking in again. He didn't think he was going to last much longer. "You didn't have to come back all this way, Danny." 

"Didn't have to," Danny agreed. "But I wanted to."

He leaned against Danny as the other man slipped a warm arm around his shoulders. His eyes slipped closed even as he tried to keep them open. 

"Glad you-" An enormous yawn cut through his sentence, but Steve wasn't about to be deterred. "Glad you came back."

"So am I," Danny murmured, his quiet voice the last thing Steve heard as darkness overtook him. "That's what partners do."


End file.
